Be My Valentine, Koi
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: A Valentine's Day story. Sorry it's late.


**Well, here's a Valentine's Day story. I hope you like it. This sort of goes with my Learning Christmas story. **

**Be My Valentine, Koi. **

Hiei landed on his fox's window and looked at Kurama. The fox was writing on some kind of cards with hearts and roses. He also taped candy to the cards. Kurama turned around when he felt his fire Koorime come in and gave his love a puzzled look when he looked curiously at the cards.

"What's wrong, Hiei?"

"What are you doing, fox?"

"Oh, these? They're Valentines. Valentine's Day is tomorrow."

"What is that?"

"It's a day we celebrate being in love. We give cards to our friends and family but to our loved one we usely give something more special, candy and flowers or something. Okay, love?"

Hiei nodded and sat on the window as he watched his fox finish the "Valentines". He didn't like ningen holidays but Christmas was okay and so was New Years. Through why ningens want to celebrate a new year was a mystery to him. But he could now understand why they would want to celebrate this holiday. Having a loved one was a special thing and he was lucky to have Kurama. Before he found his fox his life had no meaning, he just wondered the world believing to be doomed to be forever alone, unwanted and unloved. But he found Yukina, his only sister, and Kurama, his only love, and now he had a meaning. To love Kurama and take care of him.

"Hey, Hiei," said Kurama breaking Hiei out of his thoughts, "I'm having a party tomorrow with our friends. Want to come?"

"Maybe."

Kurama nodded and went to bed for it was late as he was waiting for Hiei to come back. A second later Hiei joined him and they both went to sleep.

Kurama had left to get some snacks for the party and Hiei left to figure out what to get the fox. He knew Kurama wanted Hiei to give him something but he didn't know what. The fox said that loved ones give theirs something special like candy or flowers but somehow that didn't seem to be enough for Hiei. He wanted to give Kurama something special. Not knowing what else to do he went into the Detective's women's food shop, Keiko he believed her name was. She was behind the service table wiping it with a wet clothe.

"Hello, Hiei," she said. "Need something to eat?"

"No, in fact I need advice."

"Hey, Hiei!" said Yusuke walking in from the cooking area. "What do you need advice about? I've got a tone of them!"

"Yusuke, like he would want your advice. You'll only tell him that he should probably stick his head in a toilet!"

"No I wouldn't, but that would be funny."

Hiei cleared his throat so they would know that he was still there.

"Sorry, Hiei," said Yusuke. "So what do you need advice about?"

"Today is some ningen holiday called Valentine's Day, is it not?"

"Yes, do you need help on a valentine?"

Hiei nodded.

"Who's it for?" asked Yusuke.

"I will not say."

"He doesn't have to tell us, Yusuke. It's his business."

"Fine, Keiko. Well, Hiei, a good valentine would be candy and flowers. Works every time."

"But I don't want just candy and flowers," said Hiei, "I want something better."

"Flowers are nice," said Keiko. "But if you want to give you special someone a gift jewelry is always good. You could try that. But I'm sure your valentine would like whatever you give them."

"My valentine?'

"Yea, you sometimes ask you koibito to be your valentine, your love."

"I never really got that," said Yusuke scratching his head.

Hiei nodded and started to walk out.

"Hey Hiei, wait!"

Hiei turned around to find Yusuke digging in his wallet and taking out some money.

"Here," he said. "That's all the money I have. Buy your special someone something special."

Hiei nodded and took the money and turned to leave.

"Yusuke," said Keiko, "wasn't that the money you have been saving since last year?"

"Yeah. I was planning on buying you something special but I figured he needed it more."

"Oh, Yusuke." And she kissed his cheek.

Kurama had the party set and ready, now all he needed was the guests. He hoped Hiei would come but knowing Hiei he would probably be the last one arriving. But that was Hiei.

Kurama being Kurama had the whole party planned from the snacks down to the games, some he made up and others everyone knew. He hoped it would go well.

He looked up from setting down a pan of heart shaped cookies when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that, Shuichi," said Shiori and opened the door. "Hello, Kazuma- san, Yukina-chan."

"Hello, Minamino-san," said the visitors and walked in.

"Shuichi's in the kitchen finishing the snacks."

"Arigato," said Yukina as Kuwabara walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Kurama," said the orange head. "Great idea to throw a party."

"It was actually kaasan's suggestion and I thought you all would like it too. Yusuke and Keiko should be here soon."

"Are Koenma and Botan coming?"

"If they can get off work."

"Arigato for having this party, Kurama-kun."

"You're welcome, Yukina-chan."

Yusuke and Keiko walked in five minutes later, Koenma, in teenager form, and Botan not long after that. When the latter came in she tried to have some cookies till Kurama told her to wait till the party started.

"Looks like everyone's here," said Shiori. "Wait, where is the little one with spiky hair and red eyes?"

"Hiei, mother. I'm not sure if he's coming."

"Oh, well, I'll leave the house to you, Shuichi. Don't make too big a mess."

"Hai, Minamino-san," chorused the guests as she left Kurama started some music and the party started. First they helped themselves to the snacks and Kurama started suggestion some games they sang karaoke love songs and danced till they couldn't anymore. Sometime during the karaoke Hiei walked down from Kurama's bedroom and stood in a corner. Then he wanted to leave when his three teammates wanted him to go up and sing but when Yukina asked he did. He actually had a pretty good voice for someone who never sang before. After that he stayed in his corner.

"Hey, Hiei," said Yusuke as everyone dance. Hiei had been watching Kurama dance with Yukina, showing her some steps. "Did you get your valentine a gift?"

"Hn."

"Well, I'm sure she will like it."

Hiei gave Yusuke a You-Are- An-Idiot look and went to the snacks.

"What did I say?" asked Yusuke as Keiko joined him. She giggled at his confused look.

"Whoever said it was a 'she'." And giggles again at his now look of puzzlement.

"What shall we play now," asked Yukina after they had danced. Kurama looked over his list of games.

"How about Cupid's Box," he suggested.

"How do you play that," asked Keiko.

"You all write your name on a slip of paper and put it in a jar or box. Taking turns you each pick a paper and whoever you pick you have to kiss."

"Sounds like fun!" said Botan.

"Yes," said Yukina. "I am interest in this game."

Kurama went to get an empty jar and some paper and pencils. Handing them around each put their name down and slipped it into the jar. Kurama shook it and held it out.

"Pick," he said and everyone put their hand in and picked a paper. He picked up the last one. "Who's first?"

"Ladies first!" squealed Botan and opened hers. "Aw, I got Yusuke!"

Everyone laughed as the two kissed and ran back to their spots.

"I'll open mine," said Yusuke. "ACK!! KUWABARA!!!"

Everyone was rolling when they kissed and the two teenagers ran into the kitchen to wash their mouth out. Kuwabara opened his when he came back.

"I GOT YUKINA-SAN!!!" he yelled and walked up to her when she stood from her spot. She gave him a soft kiss and returned to her seat, blushing slightly. She opened hers when she returned.

"Oh, I got Hiei-niisan," she said and looked at her brother. She gave him a kiss on his cheek as he blushed red. Kurama chuckled at his fire demon's look. Hiei opened his and snorted.

"I got Kurama," he said holding out his paper. They stood and gave each other a soft kiss, Kurama licking Hiei's lips a little and the fire Koorime resisted the urge to moan. They pulled away and Kurama opened his. He chuckled when he read the name.

"Who did you get, Kurama?" asked Botan.

"Amazingly enough, Hiei. But since I already kissed him Koenma you go last."

Koenma nodded and opened his paper.

"Botan," he said with something of a glee in his voice. They gave each other a kiss and walked back to their seats. Then everyone past around their valentines. Hiei was surprised to see he got cards from everyone but not from Kurama. He wasn't disappointed through. He knew his fox would give him his later. Kurama finished the party with a movie of everyone's choose, and amazingly enough, it was a chick flick. Everyone left late that night and Kurama went up to his room, Hiei exiting through the window. When Kurama walked in he found a dozen red roses on his bed. Picking them up he looked at the card and read,

_Will you be my valentine? _

Kurama chuckled and smelled the roses. They were lovely but as always not as good as his own. He saw something was set in one of the roses in the middle and carefully took it out, trying not to damage the petals. It was a silver necklace with a fox sitting erect and proud. It had rubies set in for the eyes and looked to be expensive.

"Do you like them," asked Hiei coming in via the window.

"I love them. It's very sweet of you love."

"I felt I had to give you something."

"Thank you, love. Here I got you something."

He went to his desk and took out a white box. Hiei opened it to find a silver dragon pendent on a silver chain. Some chocolate hearts was set around it.

"I thought you might like," said Kurama. "And I knew you liked chocolate."

"I do like them, but I love you." And he gave Kurama a kiss. Kurama wrapped his arms around his loved and placed his forehead gently against Hiei's Jagan.

"Will you be my valentine, koi?"

"Hn." And Hiei gave him another kiss.

****END** **

**Can you believe it only took me two hours to write? Amazing. Well, I liked it and I hope you did too. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! **


End file.
